Demigod Challenges
by Mixitup999
Summary: Takes place after the second titan war. But Percy and Annabeth have not confessed their feelings yet. But what happens when a few demigods start playing a few games like Truth or Dare, Karaoke, etc... :) Pairings: Percy/Annabeth, Nico/Thalia, Travis/Katie. Definitely fluff and a lot of humour. R&R! ENJOY :D
1. Introduction

**SO THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO I NEED TO GET A BIT TIPS. I'M PRETTY HAPPY OF MY STORY AND HOPEFULLY YOU WILL LIKE IT :) ENJOY**

**PS. I OBVIOUSLY DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON, ITS RICK RIORDANS**

CHAPTER 1

**PERCY POV**

So I guess I was having a normal day in Camp Half-Blood. No monster attacks or anything in the past days, so I guess that I'm supposed to feel lucky. It would have been great, well, I you didn't include that fact that I was dying of boredom. Nothing's been happening after the second titan war. My ADHD was really getting on my nerves; I couldn't look at a butterfly without going mentally insane. But on the bright side I was happy I got some time to think, or at least I was trying my best to think without slamming my head against the wall in frustration. Why am I frustrated you ask? Well basically I can't get a certain blond out of my head. You probably know who I'm talking about, unless you have the IQ of a toaster. Not that I actually like her, just that… she… looks nice… sometimes…

I got embarrassed at the thought of having her as a girlfriend. She would never go for me, gods I couldn't even concentrate without thinking about the most random things possible. It was already two o' clock, so I had basically spent 2 hours thinking about her.

"Stupid ADHD…" I mumbled to myself.

"What's up Perce" I heard Grover say appearing through my cabin door.

He saw the expression on my face and gave me a strange look. Well I guess the look on my face didn't look any better, considering that I was nearly going crazy of boredom.

"Having the time of my life, isn't it obvious? I was about to sing my song of joy before you came in." I said sarcastically, with a dramatic tone in my voice.

"Gods, Perce, I was just coming to ask if you would like to come and see the new building" he said obviously annoyed at my faked enthusiasm.

"Is it already done? My gods Annabeth only started yesterday" I answered surprised.

Oh yeah, guess I forgot to mention that after the war, since we were going to build all of these new cabins for the minor gods and stuff, Annabeth took the honor of designing a cabin just for the cabin leaders so that we didn't have to have our meetings in the Rec. room. But the fact that she started yesterday, and that it's already built was amazing. Even though it was Annabeth, I was surprised. She especially said that she would put some extra thought into it.

Grover and I left my cabin, me walking a bit faster because I was excited. To see the cabin! Not Annabeth of course! Okay maybe a little bit Annabeth… but I will also get to see Katie and Clarisse there, because Annabeth forced them to come see.

After a while, Grover and I were talking so much that I barely noticed that we had arrived. If Katie didn't say something to get our attention, we would have probably walked straight into the wall of the cabin. Gotten some wonderful bruises as memories.

"My gods guys! Pay at least a little attention to us!" Katie shouted at us.

"You should've just let them walk into the wall," Clarisse muttered beside her.

I rolled my eyes to Clarisse's comment. I have gotten used to her little comments. Somehow, teasing each other is a way for us to connect. Please don't ask why. Then I noticed something strange. Clarisse was holding a snake. Don't get me wrong, Clarisse always tried to seem scary and strong, but getting a snake? This was just getting ridiculous. It wasn't even that big. It was actually kind of cute.

"Clarisse, why in the holy hell are you holding a snake?" I asked. Apparently Katie noticed it after I said that. Than she released a scream I hope to never, ever hear again in my life.

While Grover and I were trying to save whatever hearing ability we had left, Clarisse just put the snake into her pocket and calmed Katie down. After a while she started to calm down. She went to sit down a stump far away from us, probably to try to stop shaking so much.

"Again, why do you have a snake" I asked, wincing, as if Katie would scream again.

"My cabin mates and I somehow thought it would be a wonderful idea to prank Artemis. Long story short, she got angry and made bound to this stupid puny snake for a while". She said, as if the cute snake was the plague. I understood why when she said that its name was Albert. I was close to fainting from not getting enough oxygen from laughing, but I couldn't help it.

After 15 minutes Annabeth finally came. We were waiting for her to give us a little tour of the new cabin. Its not like it was that big of a building. Not much for her to show us but a room with a table and some chairs around it; but I didn't want to ruin her excitement. She was apparently very proud of it. She said there was supposed to be a surprise. I liked the way she was excited, she had that sort of spark in her eyes, which made me want to drown in her grey eyes. Um, I mean her eyes are nice… that's it. Apparently they started to notice the dreamy look on my face, and to make it worse, they caught me staring at Annabeth, WITH that dreamy face.

"Um, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked uneasily. "Is there something on my face or…?"

I started stuttering out random stuff that nobody understood, while blushing a deep shade of red.

Annabeth saved me by ignoring the fact that I was making every tomato in the country jealous of the color on my face, by continuing talking about how the structures and other stuff that I couldn't care less about. After what seemed like a decade, Clarisse probably lost her patience.

"Chase, if you don't shut up and let us see the stupid cabin, I will personally strangle you with Albert." She threatened while holding up her little snake. As I said, PROBABLY lost her patience.

Annabeth huffed and took out the key to the cabin. Yes, this cabin actually had a lock, unlike the others. She opened the door and my gods; I was not expecting what I saw.

**I WILL BE UPDATING SOON :) IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLEASE SUGGEST :D**


	2. Let The Games Begin

**Okay so im glad you guys liked it :) This chapter doesn't have that much fluff, but that will be coming in later chapters. I'm sort o shooting for introducing how they are like and stuff... I'm sorry but my humour is defiantly...special (or random if you will). R&R :) Ideas are accepted :D**

CHAPTER TWO

**PERCY POV**

Well saying that I was a surprised was an understatement. When I looked in I swear it was at least 13 times bigger inside than what it looked like from outside. Grover was poking his head in and out of the door to see the differences just for fun. But to say the truth I couldn't care less about Grover right now. I was looking at this crazy MANSION that had all sorts of stuff inside. I guess everyone felt the same way that I did when they saw, and I saw a flash of pride on Annabeths face when she looked at our faces.

"Well it's big" Clarisse stated. Well isn't that unhelpful.

"But…it…was so… small" Katie said. Well that is even less than unhelpful.

Finally I came to my senses and started to follow Annabeth when she started explaining about all these cool things around the house. I had a hard time focusing on everything else because Annabeth looked 194573 times better than anything she has built. But i tried to concentrate on this amazing mansion.

"Well the TV over there turns on when you point at it with your index finger, the lights come on when you clap your hands, and the Pac man machine... "

My mind was blown. To say the truth I wouldn't be surprised if a unicorn burst out of the closet farting out rainbows and throwing cookies to everyone. I shuddered at the thought of it.

"But wait until you see the surprise" she said with a hint of amusement.

"Wait, this isn't the surprise?" I asked shocked. You would think having a little cabin turn into a mansion when you step in, would be a surprise. Pshh, of course not, what was I thinking.

"Of course not" she answered, winking at me. OKAY. PAUSE. TIME OUT. Annabeth has NEVER in human history ever, EVER. Winked to ANYBODY. Apparently she noticed too cause she looked away blushing and found her old shoes very interesting. Our friends were there beside us staring at us, and I saw the cocky smirk on Clarisses face, and I knew, she was going to make a comment that would make us want to go to cry in a corner in embarrassment Well not today. Just before she could open her mouth, without anyone looking, I ninja kicked her into the closet where the supposed unicorn is supposed to be. I was actually surprised that no one saw me do that. Katie and Grover were staring at Annabeth and she was staring at anything else than us.

"Um, lets continue shall we?" she said, still not looking at any of us. Though it was hard to see whether she was talking to Pac man or us.

We nodded slightly. After the LONG tour, we found out that the surprise was that we wouldn't sleep in our cabins anymore; we would sleep in the cabin leader…cabin. Okay that name is ridiculous, so from now on I will call it CLC.

After a long (LONG) time, we went and tried out everything, our new beds, the TV, and every other 567890453 things in the house. I was exhausted. With luck, I could try to get Annabeth to let us go. Just have to smoothly get her to let us sleep. I could see Katie practically sleeping on Grover shoulder.

"So Annabeth" I said in a dark, hopefully sexy, voice. "Do you think that we have done enough for today?"

"Nope"

Well that failed miserably. Okay, now that I think of it, I sounded like a mix of Krusty the clown and Barney the purple dinosaur.

"We still have to go through the rules," she said as if it was obvious and went to fetch something.

We all sighed in defeat and knew that we weren't going to get out of this. Well the rules cant take that long. Just a little more of this and then we can go. Of course I was wrong.

She came down with a book, which I swear to the gods it was larger than a fricking dictionary. Hell, it was larger than the damn Bible! Now I was getting jealous of Clarisse, shes probably eating cookies with the unicorn right now, I thought bitterly.

"Oh gods" Grover muttered. We all held our heads low and went to sit with Annabeth and her book of rules.

**_~~~~~~~~ 5 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~_**

We had finally escaped Annabeth and her book of death and are slowly making our way back (Yes I did let Clarisse out, who gave me a nice bruise on my face as a thank you). I felt like buying a flamethrower and burning that book back to Tartarus. And apparently we weren't allowed to move in until the others got here. But even though I was supposed to be pissed at Annabeth for making us suffer through that, but I just couldn't. Why? I have no idea. "**Because you love her"**I heard Aphrodite say. And I thought I was already insane, but no, now I'm starting to hear Aphrodite in my head. Marvelous.

_**~~~~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~**_

Today was the day the others would come. I was excited and already out of the door about 11 o clock (Which I think I should earn an achievement for). First came Nico. Sure he had a cabin here, but he liked being in the Underworld with his father, which I find strange. His father is the lord of Death, and I can't really imagine him as a #1 dad sorts father. Unfortunately, these thoughts led me to the point of Nico and Lord Hades skipping around in daises. Thanks to that horrifying picture I got myself a brand new nightmare. And on that happy note I went back to Nico, who was standing right in front of me. I gave him a manly hug and brought him back to the others. Next came Thalia. Note: If you ever, EVER, see an angry Thalia, don't call her pinecone face unless you wanted to die a painful death.

"_I'm just full of happy thoughts today, aren't I?_" I thought sarcastically.

"Sup Pinecone Face" I said happily. After that I noticed her face. And my gods I immediately regretted saying that.

"Shut up Kelp Brain" She said annoyed while punching me in the gut. Trust me I have no idea why she looked so angry, or why I was practically flailing around on the floor in pain, even though I was invincible. I stood up embarrassed that I just did an unnecessary scene for everyone to remind me of later. I mentally face palmed and went back to Thalia who was making her way to the cabin fast, so in order to keep up I was running and screaming "Wait for me!". "_Why was she so angry?_" I asked myself. Then the thought of having an angry Thalia need to go through the book of hell with a stubborn Annabeth entered my mind. My face paled at the thought of it.

"Come on, why get angry so suddenly?" I said sighing as I was following the walking pile of bitterness.

**_~~~~~~~~~ 5 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

When we arrived at the cabin I was shielding myself behind Grover who looked even more terrified than me. When we arrived everyone was there, unpacked and ready to… do whatever they felt like doing. I don't know exactly what we are supposed to do here other than go crazy and kill each other, but I trusted Annabeth to have everything planned out. Everyone was having a nice time, well, before Thalia came. She then suddenly plopped down on the couch as if she was just having a regular Saturday morning. How this woman thinks is going to forever be a mystery to me. First she is angry, and seconds later out of nowhere she starts sitting down and looks relaxed. Annabeth then came down the stairs to accompany us.

"THALIA!" Annabeth screamed running to her best friend and hugged her. I knew better than to ask how the hell this works, but I was happy for them. They looked happy, but when I saw the look on Annabeths face, I admit I got a bit jealous. She never had that look when she saw me._"Damn it why am i so depressing today" _i thought to myself.

But after all the hugging and "OHMYGODSYOUWILLNOTBELIVEWHAT HAPPEND"s Annabeth noticed Thalia was being a bit strange. Surprise.

"What is it Thals? Is everything okay?" Annabeth asked. "JUST MARVELOUS!" I wanted to scream, but I thought better of it.

"Um yeah, haven't you noticed anything different?" She said. Just then I noticed. She wasn't wearing hunter clothes. Wait… WHAT? That could only mean…no, it can't be. Maybe Artemis just decided she wanted her hunters to wear old death to Barbie t-shirts.

**ANNABETH POV**

"YOU'VE QUIT THE HUNTERS?" I asked in shock. No way, no way in hell. She would never give up her position of lieutenant of Artemis.

"Is it because of a boy?" Percy asked. Leave it to him to get people angry with him. But instead of being angry she started to blush. BLUSH? Nah, she's probably just trying to mimic a fire truck. Strangely enough she didn't start running around screaming "MY GODS EVERYTHING IS ON FIRE!" She just answered by turning away and sighing.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS FOR A BOY?" I screamed. My mind just went on overdrive. I saw a hint of sadness on Percys face, but I just ignored it.

"You say it like you don't like someone too" She said with a smirk. I pretended to be dumb and said that I had no idea what she was talking about. But sadly, I do. She was talking about that stupid Seaweed Brain. I don't like him! I just think that he is sweet and kind and nice and good looking. Nothing special. I saw Percys face flash with hope but back to a helpless puppy face almost instantly.

_**~~~~~ 43 fights later ~~~~~~** _**(still Annabeths POV)**

We were now all settled down in the house (mansion) and were going to start relaxing. We were going to have a nice time with the TV and arcade machines, right? No. Of course all electricity got cut off when some Hermes kids came to and made a lovely prank. But they weren't laughing after Clarisse happily reassembled their faces. Great. What were we supposed to do now? We just came back from dinner and there was nothing to do outside. I guess the whole group thought about the same thing.

"Lets play, insert drum roll, TRUTH OR DARE!" Travis suggested. This just keeps getting better and better. Please notice my sarcasm.

"Yeah, I'd rather eat my pillow instead" Clarisse muttered.

"Well we could do that too…" Connor said. Clarisse glared at him.

"Come on guys, what else is there to do?" Nico asked. Travis nodded in approval.

"Well we could beat Nico up for agreeing to that" Thalia suggested.

"We are going to do it, whether you like it or not" Connor said stubbornly.

The rest of us sighed, and went to sit around the table where it would be held.

Let the games begin.

**Well this chapter is a bit longer than the last one(duh). I won't be able to update it this quickly so often, i was just able cause i didn't have any homework ;) Will update ASAP**


	3. Smart As Usual

**Authors Note: Well i will be going to Sweden for a few days so i wont be able to update (insert sad face) But i tried to get this one up before i went, so this will be a bit shorter than the last one. ****But back to the story. I'm trying to build something up here(i'm probably failing miserably, oh well). Any ideas on dares or truth will be appreciated :D**

**FYI They swore on the river Styx that the would do whatever dare they got, no chickening out ;) **

CHAPTER THREE

**PERCY POV**

Well I was both happy and scared at the same time, if thats even is possible. Happy because in this stupid game I might be able to connect with Annabeth, and scared because I would be able to embarrass myself to no end. I was trying to focus on the happy side. We all sat around the table and waited for someone to say something. Complete silence.

"Well that was fun, good night," Annabeth said while hastily standing up and attempting to leave. But I was fast enough to catch her hand and pull her back.

"Nice try, but we are all going to suffer, together," I said and that song from High School Musical "We're All In This Together" got into my head. I almost burst out laughing with the thought of us dancing around and singing it. And I also noted that I should check myself in to the nearest mental hospital. Um, well back to the real story. She slumped back down onto her seat. After another wave of awkward silence Annabeth suddenly blushed. We were all staring at her weirdly when I noticed that I was still holding her hand. I turned red, again, and started stuttering.

"Oops, well y-you…I…u-um…sorry" I stuttered taking my hand away from hers (to my disappointment) and looked at the carpet like it was my new best friend. And I thought there was enough awkwardness in the room already. Silly me.

"Its okay" she said having a light blush on her cheeks.

"WELL LETS START THIS STUPID GAME BEFORE PERCYS FACE EXPLODES" Clarisse shouted impatiently. If it were possible my face would've gotten redder, but i was already maxed out as you might understand.

"Okay who will have the honors of starting this marvelous game?" Connor said in a dramatic tone.

"I will have the honors, now shut up" Thalia said clearly annoyed. "Kelp Head, Truth or Dare?"

Now I have seen scary things in my life, but seeing Thalia with that smile one her face made me want to kiss Aegis rather than answering her. I was scared of doing something Thalia wants, but I was terrified of what she might have me answer in a truth. Maybe I could change it so that she would ask someone else, just need to think carefully of what I will say.

"Um, dare" I said. _"Well there is no way getting out of this now you idiot"_ I said mentally slapping myself. Smoothly done, Perce, real smooth.

"I dare you to get a makeover by Clarisse" My face paled. I would rather rip my face off with a pair of oven mitts than have Clarisse give me a make over.

"YES!" Clarisse screamed. She looked at me evilly with a smile that made me want to go cry in a corner. I sighed sadly and made my way to Clarisse who was standing happily at the corner of the room. Katie took some make-up from her cabin and gave them to her. Might as well hand a baby a rocket launcher.

**_~~~~~~~ 15 Horrifying Minutes Later ~~~~~~~~_**

Well this look would be great for a picnic on the beach, or you know, a horror movie scenario. Whichever you choose you will scare everyone around you. When I entered the room everything became silent. Than the whole room got filled with laughter. No what was that sound? It was the sound of my dignity, in flames.

"Gods Perce you look amazing, have you done something new with you're face?" Grover said, and everybody started laughing again. I think Grover deserved a high five, in the face, with a chair. After everybody calmed down they went back to their seats that they had rolled off from.

"You can go clean that crap away from your face now Prissy, its hard to concentrate on anything else with you looking like that" Clarisse said. I happily obeyed. After getting at least 1 kg of make-up off my face I sat down again.

"Well its my turn now" I said evilly. "Nico, Truth or Dare?"

**NICO POV**

Shit. Well after what I saw happen to Percy there was no way in hell that I would take a dare.

"Truth" I said somewhat confidently. Then I paled. _"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!"_ I yelled at myself. Of course he will ask who I like! I will never say that I like Thalia. But if I didn't answer his question truthfully, I would die a painful death because of the rules we had made. If I did answer the question, Thalia would murder me. _"Win-win situation"_ I thought sarcastically.

"If you could, who would you date?" Amazing. Spectacular. Fantastic. I could spend hours naming the exact opposite of what I felt. I couldn't lie; otherwise I would burn to dust.

"Ummaybeorhonestlyidontlikean yonethatmuchoranythingbutifi wouldhavetoitwouldprobablybe thalia" I mumbled as fast as I could. Percy blinked.

"Can you kindly explain that again I English?" He asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him. I knew that she liked Percy ever since I met her, its not like she hid it that well or anything. SHE KISSED HIM FOR GODS SAKE. Percy is either stupid (which he probably is) or just sucks at noticing this stuff. But back to reality now.

"Nah, I already said it so I have the right to be quite" I said proud that I came up with that.

He huffed and pouted. Gods how Annabeth ever found him cute would forever remain a mystery to me.

**ANNABETH POV**

_"Why does stupid Seaweed Brain have to look so cute?_ I felt bad that he didn't know what Nico said. But I think that I was the only one in the group to understand what he said. I gave Nico a knowing look and he just blushed and looked away.

Poor Nico, he could never get Thalia to date him, mostly because she is supposedly into a guy, whose name will remain a mystery. But I must say my problems are even more ridiculously unfair. I have been friend zoned by stupid Seaweed Brain. Go figure.

With Percy pouting, Thalia falling asleep, Connor and Travis snickering, Grover with his face in the fridge, Clarisse looking utterly bored and Katie looking like she had the urge to jump out of the window, i thought that we would stop this stupid game and do something else. But apparently Nico felt the urge to get back at someone.

"Annabeth, Truth or dare?" He asked innocently.

Everyone was suddenly interested in the game again. They were staring at me with one eyebrow raised. Shit.


	4. Love Sucks

**Authors Note: I was going to take a break for two days, but i couldn't wait :D I SERIOUSLY NEED MORE IDEAS FOR TRUTH AND DARES, otherwise this will just be me writing endlessly amount of crappy truth and dares. This wasn't really supposed to be too funny, more like trying to show feelings and stuff... I'm crappy at explaining these sorts of stuff :3 R&R**

CHAPTER FOUR

**NICO POV**

We were all staring at her. _"Haha, finally I'm going to get to embarrass someone,"_ I thought evilly. _"But that probably includes me too"_ I thought sadly. She would somehow find a way. She's a child of Athena for gods' sake.

"Dare" She answered confidently. How she could possibly be that confident, is amazing. When I answered I probably looked like a little kitten trying to escape from a pack of wolves. "That is actually quite accurate on how I was feeling too" I thought miserably.

After a while of silence everybody was staring at me. I looked at them cautiously. I couldn't have done something wrong … already.

"Okay, what is it? Why is everybody staring at me?" I asked angrily.

"The dare? You're supposed to give one to Annabeth, smartass." Thalia said to me. Oh. Didn't really think of that one. I was to busy worrying about my last truth that I didn't even give a dare to Annabeth. _"And there we have it folks, the smartest move of the day."_ Good one, Nico. You're soon going to be dumber than Percy. And that would be horrifying.

After a while I came up with THE BEST dare ever. She would probably murder me when she finds out what I'm going to ask her.

"Annabeth, I dare you to give Dionysus a kiss." I said with the biggest smile on my face. Waiting for her answer was like waiting for a time bomb to explode. If you say something wrong, it will explode. They all probably already thought of that because nobody was laughing, giggling, talking or even whispering. Silence.

**ANNABETH POV**

Okay, I admit judo-throwing Nico out the window might have been a bit much, but he deserved it. We heard a crash, a thud, and then a groan. He came in with his clothes covered in garbage. I gues he landed in the garbage can, oops. He stayed as far away from me as possible. Shocker. Thalia went to him and helped him get old crap out of his hair. He looked quite pleased with Thalia helping him, even though she was the only one who bothered getting up and help. Everyone looked at her strangely, but she just glared at us and everybody quickly looked at me again.

"Well go ahead, no need to wait" Travis said, on the verge of laughing. I gave him a look and he started to look on the verge of crying. Good.

" But she doesn't need to do it, I mean why Dionysus?" Percy asked, surprisingly not looking like he wanted to laugh. More like he wanted to kill Nico as much as I wanted to.

"I will do it. I don't really have a choice." I said depressed that I actually accepted to swear on the river Styx to do any dare I got. I should have just sat down somewhere else and like, play with a cup or something, but nooo, I have to look unafraid of every little thing and accept this stupid idea.

**THALIA POV**

I went to Nico after Annabeth judo-threw him into a nice big pile of garbage. He didn't look that happy about it, but he knew better than to mess with her again and get thrown out the window… again. He didn't complain when I came to him and helped him out a little. Just a bit of friendly help. Everyone started looking at me and I gave them one of my signature glares. That turned their attention back to that stupid game.

"Thanks" I heard him mutter, like if he was hiding something from me.

"It's fine, but you should've known better than to mess with her." I said, pretending to be angry. But how could I? It's hard to be angry with someone who just got a bear hug from a pile of trash.

"Yeah, I guess I should've been more careful" he said with a chuckle. He looked at me and our faces were only a few centimeters apart. He started to lean in and I did the only smart thing I could think of. And with smart I mean stupid. I stood up and walked away fast. I quickly and smoothly looked back and saw that he had a hurt expression on his face. Great, I feel terrible now. I wanted to run back to him and start apologizing, but I just couldn't.

"Well lets get this dare over with, Annabeth," I said with a cheerful tone. I was trying to focus on anything else than what just happened. What better way than to see Annabeth kiss Dionysus. I chuckled at the thought of it.

**PERCY POV**

We were now on our way to Dionysus, and to tell you the truth I wanted to throw Nico out of the window again, but sadly I'm not as good as Annabeth on judo, so I probably would've by mistake thrown myself into garbage too. I sighed sadly and went along with the group. I thought of going to talk to Nico, but he looked even more depressed than I was. What the hell happened to him, I will never know.

Now we were outside the Big house, and I spotted Dionysus drinking diet coke in his usual greasy chair. Seeing him made me want to throw up, considering he probably hasn't showered in a decade. Poor Annabeth.

She looked at me with pleading eyes, as if I were somehow to save her from this. Please, I can barely save myself from walking into a wall. I gave her a reassuring look, and in return she gave me a glare.

"Good luck" Clarisse told her, with a big smile on her face.

She went in and looked at him like he was the plague, which he probably was. She quickly bent down and gave him a quick peck on the lips, surprising the hell out of him. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't take it anymore, so I burst in threw the door.

"Why did you do that Andy-Bark?" Dionysus asked. _"ANDY-BARK ISN'T EVEN A NAME!"_ I wanted to shout. This was just getting ridiculous with the wrong names. And were the hell he got these names from is a mystery. Not like it was a mistake, I mean come on, whose parents are so evil to name a child Andy-Bark.

"It was a dare," I said. But he couldn't care less about what I said. I saw that look on his face, and I wanted to throw up… again. I felt like taking a sheet of sandpaper and wiping the smile off his face.

"Sure it was" He replied winking. Well, I wouldn't call it winking. It reminded me more of a moose having a stroke.

I took Annabeth hand and dragged her out of the Big House, leaving Mr. D to his own disgusting thoughts.

I could say that I was completely fine, but I'd be lying. I wanted to kill Mr. D, but I had already made a mental note years ago reminding me that he would turn me into a grape if I tried.

When we came out, I saw that everybody was laughing their asses off. When they saw us come out, they unsmoothly turned away and pretended to examine a pair of bushes. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Real smooth guys," I said, glaring at every single one of them. I heard a snort, and everybody started laughing again.

_**~~~~~~~ Back at the CLC ~~~~~~~~**_

"Well that went well" Katie said, snickering.

"Man the look on Dionysus face was PRICELESS!" Travis said, high-fiving Nico, who put his hand out half-heartedly. He wasn't even laughing that much. It's like someone pressed the depression button on Nico.

"The look on Percys face was even more priceless!" Grover said. I swear one day i will kill that goat.

"Yeah, he was all, DON'T TOUCH MY PRINCESS!" Connor said making everyone laugh. I started blushing like a christmas light and turned away.

"I wasn't at all like that," I protested. "I was only trying to protect her," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, PERCY, ANNABETHS KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR," Clarisse taunted. I decided to stop talking. I was just going to give them another reason to embarrass me. _"I was only trying to help,"_ I thought sadly.

"Enough!" Annabeth said, also blushing. She looked cute when she blushed.

"It's my turn now."

**As i said, this isn't really the funniest one for a reason. I will update as soon as i can. IDEAS NEEDED...please... :3**


	5. Here, Take This Bruise

**Authors Note: Well this dare is from _GiraffeLuvah64. _I liked the ****dare so i chose to put it in my story :DThanks for the idea :3 This one, again, is more for feelings than comedy. I WILL PUT PERCABETH! I just got to have these other ones in too. Patience ;)**

CHAPTER FIVE

**NICO POV**

Annabeth definitely took her time to think. I guess she was thinking of who she hated most that deserved to have karma bite them in the ass. I bet she wants to get me back for that spectacular kiss with Dionysus, but we have a rule that you can't pick the person that gave you a dare. _"But she would never give up this easily, she will find a way."_ I thought sadly. I bet she's right now listing the different furniture she could build with my bones after she killed me.

"Thalia, Truth or Dare?" Oh god. I don't want to se her suffer as much as I did. Even though she basically dumped me by leaving me behind after I finally got enough courage to kiss her. _"Gods, I'm just a giant train of joy."_ I thought sarcastically.

"Dare, duh. I'm not a chicken." She said bitterly. Wow, she looked happy. I didn't dare look at her for more than two seconds. I don't want to risk eye contact and an awkward silence afterwards. Annabeth went closer to Thalia and whispered something into her ear.

"Wait, we aren't even important enough to actually hear the dare?" Percy asked pouting. Annabeth looked at Percy and stuck her tongue out. Isn't it sad that she is actually the most mature person in the room?

"You will see soon enough." She answered smirking. Than I turned to Thalia who looked like someone just sucked all blood out of her face. She was soon going to be as pale as me, and that would result of her dying. My face paled (if that's even possible) at the thought of her passing away. _"Nope, nope, nope, nope"_ I kept saying to myself. _"Stop thinking like that."_ I ordered myself.

Thalia kept staring at me, and saying that I was uncomfortable would be an understatement. Was she thinking about what happened before, or is it the dare that had something to do with me.

She started walking towards the beach. We all followed her like we were little puppy dogs following the owner. When she reached the dock she just jumped in without saying a word. We all stared at the water in surprise. _"Casual"_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Come on, was that the dare? To make Thalia jump into the water?" Travis said obviously disappointed. We all sighed and started walking back to the CLC and staring at Annabeth with an evil eye. The amazing wise and smart Annabeth, out of all things, made the lamest dare in demigod history.

You see, nobody really thought about what happened to Thalia. We all thought that she would just climb out of the water and follow us back to the cabin. Boy, were we wrong.

Than, I heard the most horrible thing in my life. Thalia was screaming my name in the water, quite far away with her arms flailing around. Then I made the smartest decision in my life. Instead of, you know, asking Percy to bring her back safely, I just panicked and jumped in myself and started swimming towards her.

**PERCY POV**

"Thalia is a terrible actor" I though to myself. But apparently that didn't stop Nico from swan diving into the Ocean and swim to her aid.

"Why is Thalia doing that?" I asked pointing to Thalia, who is actually a great swimmer, thrashing and screaming her lungs off.

"It's the dare, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said like it was obvious. "I noticed that Thalia has been looking at Nico all night, so I guessed that she liked him."

Well that's not something you hear everyday. How Annabeth is still alive is a mystery. If it's true that Thalia likes Nico, it won't be long till we will start planning Annabeths funeral. But it was an AWESOME dare. I gave Annabeth a high five.

"Good one Annabeth" Katie said smiling.

"Yeah, now we have to somehow give a dare to Percy or Annabeth to get them to notice they like each other too." Connor said, winking. I started looking for a nice big rock to throw at his face, but Annabeth beat me to it, hitting him square in the nose. We were both blushing from head to toe, not daring to look at each other.

To avoid another embarrassing moment, we turned back to Thalia and Nico, who had finally made it back to the shore. Oops, I might have forgot to help them a bit, but whatever, they are not dead so it's nothing to worry about.

**THALIA POV**

I was staring into Nicos eyes, this time not backing away. I know that it was a dare and all, but I still liked the fact that he didn't do the smart thing and ask Percy, but did the brave thing and swam to my aid himself. Even though it was I trying to prevent him from drowning, I appreciated the gesture. Just when I was about to lean in, again our annoying friends interrupted us.

"Come on, don't get all mushy with each other and get your asses back to the CLC." Clarisse demanded. _"Way to ruin the moment,"_ I thought bitterly. I really thought something would happen, pshh, what was I thinking.

_**~~~~~~~~ Back at the CLC ~~~~~~~**_

We all went back to the cabin and sat down in our usual chairs. I had to resist the urge to throw a chair at Clarisse, but then I wouldn't have anything to sit on, so I just tried to sit down and concentrate on this stupid miserable game. For some reason Percy and Annabeth were blushing and not looking at each other. Aw, did I miss Percy get embarrassed? Damn it (insert sad face).

"Well how did it go guys, you didn't do anything out there in the water, right?" Grover teased, on the verge of laughing.

"Yeah, you guys did take your time." Connor said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, you guys will get it." I said and attacked Connor.

_**~~~~~~ 32 bruises later ~~~~~~~**_

We all calmed down and called a truce before someone got killed. We, again, sat down around the table and chose our words carefully so that no more fight broke out.

"Well, lets ignore that inconvenience and get back to the game." Annabeth said, helping Grover with his nosebleed.

"Yeah, my turn suckers"

**Will update as soon as possible, hopefully i don't get to busy with my tests coming up. I NEED IDEAS AS USUAL :D**


	6. Tortured Inside The Bathroom

**Authors Note: I'm finally going to get Tratie out of the way.** **I'm planning on Thalico and then for the grand finally I'm gonna make PERCABETH happen ;) This one has a bit more humor, but this is mostly based on Tratie, and embarrassing Percy and Annabeth (I love doing that :D) Enjoy :) (I learned how to do this line thingy :3) **

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

**TRAVIS POV**

Even though I haven't been able to do a dare, I was having a better time than when Connor and I pranked the Apollo cabin and made them believe that the Ares kids did it. I chuckled at the thought of it. _"Gods, they had guitar string hair for months"._ Good times.

"Travis, Dare or Dare." Well don't I have a lot of options. But whatever, not like I was going to take truth anyway.

"Dare" I said, even though it was obvious. Katie rolled her eyes at me. Shocker. Most people don't know this, but I have a slight, small, um… petite crush on Katie.

Thalia smirked. "Kiss Katie."

Well that escalated quickly. Apparently they do know about my crush. I stared unbelievingly at Thalia. Some people just want to watch the world burn… for me. There I was staring and blushing at the same time at Thalia, who was looking at Katie for her reaction. Apparently her face looked as red as mine, but I bet she looked a whole lot cuter than me when blushing. Hell, I probably look like a volcano that is about to explode. Real cute, eh?

"Um, no." I answered. There was no way in hell. Nope. I couldn't risk giving Katie another reason to tease me. Like "Haha, remember that time when you had to kiss me, and you fainted and fell flat on your face." That is not a memory I would like to be reminded of.

"You have to, remember?" Percy said evilly. Well they had the right to be like that, it was anyway I who made up that rule. And I regret that decision, a lot.

"Just suck it up, dude." Grover said. Gods, we haven't really been paying that much attention to him, or Clarisse. Probably gonna give one of them a dare after this.

"Come on bro, you got this." Connor said winking at me. Did I mention I wanted to murder him? No? Well that's another story. But now I have to focus on this. It's strange why no one was going crazy over this to Katie; I mean there are TWO sets of lips in this dare. There is only one thing I have to focus on. I have to stay confident, that's how I always act in front of Katie. I can't show my "vulnerable" side. _"Who am I kidding, I don't have a vulnerable side."_ I thought chuckling.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Katie said, eyes wide.

"C'mon Kitty Kate, I know your excited." I said winking. Were all this confidence came from is beyond me, but I'm not really focusing on that now.

"Shut up Travis, AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She said. I smirked, knowing that she hated that name.

I inched closer to her, smiling like a maniac. But inside I actually wanted to hide under a rock and die. Everyone around us started chanting _"KISS, KISS, KISS!"_ Really making it sound so romantic. Please notice my sarcasm.

I inched a bit closer and COLLISION. It felt amazing kissing her. Her lips were soft and made me want to kiss her forever. It didn't help that our friends were going _"OOOOOOH"_ like as if they were seeing a giraffe playing charades. Well that was a terrible example, but you get my point. Then I noticed something. She was kissing back. I was beyond surprised. And this wasn't a peck or anything, this was a real make out session.

**KATIE POV**

Well Travis is a good kisser. That's all I could say about that. I liked how goofy he was sometimes, I hate people who are so serious that you can't hurt a fly without hurting their feelings somehow. He wasn't my type, but I knew that I liked him, even though he was a pain in the ass.

Man this had been going on a long time…_"How long have we been kissing?"_ I thought. I smoothly opened my eyes to check the clock and I saw that this had been going on for about two minutes. …_WAIT, WHAT?!_ I pulled away quickly while blushing like a psychopath. Complete silence

"Well isn't this awkward." Percy stated. Thank you Captain Obvious.

"Not helping." Grover said. Thank you Grover.

I looked back at Travis looking surprised with his mouth open a little bit. Idiot. He started looking at me too and we held eye contact.

"Um, yeah there is this cool new thing I saw in the bathroom, everyone there… NOW!" Annabeth ordered.

"Except you two, there only fits um… _how many are there here_… oh right seven. seven people only. Sorry" Connor said in a rush, hurrying off to the bathroom, leaving Travis and I alone.

"I have a feeling they just left to leave us alone." Travis stated dumbly. I sighed sadly. I will be proud to see day he gets enough IQ to open a door. _"Here we go"_

**CONNOR POV**

You know those pig stalls that smell like crap all the time? Well I'd rather be there than crammed into this tiny bathroom with six other people. And to make it worse we all tried to squeeze against the door to eavesdrop on my stupid brother and Katie.

"It would be great if this toilet could be smaller." Clarisse said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry, but I designed this bathroom for one person, I mean do you think I would've been like _"Hey, what if people want to pee in groups?_" Annabeth answered trying to not get squished into the sink. I couldn't resist chuckling at her answer.

"Guys shut up! I'm trying to eavesdrop here." Nico said annoyed.

"Well, what do you hear?" Percy asked impatiently.

"I hear idiots talking about small toilets… yeah that's about it." Nico replied, not bothering to listen anymore.

Clarisse pushed him aside trying to continue from his failed attempt. Grover then stepped up so that everyone could hear him.

"Guys, you know that I can hear them, right? I am a satyr." He said sighing.

"Well why didn't you say that earlier?" Thalia said pissed.

"Sorry, I was too busy suffocating behind Clarisses butt." I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"What are they saying then?" Percy asked, once again inpatient.

"Nothing, I guess they're just making out." Grover replied.

"Well then lets get out of here before someone farts and we all die." Thalia said, eager to get out.

We all went out and sure enough, there they were, in the middle of a hot make out. Nico coughed and they stopped. They blushed and looked at their feet.

"Um, okay, lets just continue." Katie said, eager to get all the attention off her.

"My turn." Travis said devilishly.

"Can you be kind and give one to Percy to kiss Annabeth, cause I'm tired of hearing them denying that they like each other." Nico asked. Percy became a tomatoe and Annabeth went in to UFC boxer mode.

And then he went out of the window… again.

* * *

**And there we have it :D This chapter was all for Tratie, so please dont kill me, there will be Percabeth in later chapters ;) IDEAS NEEEEEDED PLEAAASE :3 I have the imagination of a goldfish.**


	7. Rockstar Grover Takes The Stage

**Authors Note: I'm sorry everybody for not uploading in a while :( I'm a bit caught up with school...Oh who am i kidding? I'm just lazy :3 Oh well. But also I'm not getting so many ideas so i had a hard time coming up with stuff AKA writers block. I didn't want to make an authors note chapter because those just suck. **

**IMPORTANT! I got this cool idea from The Artemis (Who is an AWESOME WRITER ;) that my favorite review will get a sneak peak on the next chapter :D The Artemis was kinda my inspiration to make this chapter so, cheers :) **

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

**PERCY POV**

"IT'S FINALLY MY TURN TO GIVE SOMEONE A DARE!" Travis shouted in glee. I know how painful it must have been for him, considering he's a son of Hermes, not being able to give someone a dare under this whole game.

Nico came stumbling through the door this time just sitting back down by the table giving the tablecloth a nasty glare. I guess being thrown out the window was starting to become a casual daily routine for him. Everyone ignored him and went back to Travis, who finally stopped jumping for joy. He turned to Grover.

"Grover, Truth _(dramatic pause)_… or Dare." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Truth." Grover answered. Well if that answer wouldn't make Travis cry I don't what will. I was ready to go get the napkins for poor Travis, when I saw that he didn't look that sad.

"Party-pooper" Travis muttered under his breath. Well that was surprisingly mature of him to say. _(Sad, right?)_

We all stared at him shocked, that the most immature, stupid, clumsy person in the group started to…grow up? Okay, I admit, I lied when I said that he was the MOST of all those stuff. Sadly enough I take that number one spot in those categories.

There you go people, that was Mr. Sunshine giving his happy thoughts of the day.

My gods, I really do know how to get off topic.

"What? I'm going to be a grown up now and not cry in front of everybody." Travis said, somewhat confidently, but the crack in his voice kinda gave it away. I felt sad that he was becoming mature. Life really does hit you hard.

"Well, Travis, what is my Truth?" Grover asked. Travis winced at the word _"Truth"_.

"Um, well…what did you want to be when you growed up?" Travis asked.

Remember Albert? I swear I even saw him do a face palm at the corner of my eye.

Then, the choir of groans and _"What the hell dude?"_s later, we finally turned to Grover who was…blushing?

"Well, I kind of wanted to become a… hehe…rock star…" Grover said while blushing furiously.

Silence.

It was like a calm before a storm. Everyone was silent, trying to take in what this goat just said. Me, having the least brain cells to offer, took the longest to process. Everyone was laughing and rolling around while I was still processing what he said.

After everyone stopped laughing, I finally got it processed and laughed while everyone else was silent and staring at me. I should win a reward for being the most awkward person in the country. My laughter turned into a chuckle, which turned into me wanting to go die in a corner.

Annabeth finally took all of the attention off of me, which made me want to bow down to her and kiss her feet in gratitude.

"Hey goat-boy, lets make that dream come true." Annabeth said with a devilish smile. God damn her and her looks.

We all raised an eyebrow at her. What does she mean? How could she possibly make Grover become a rock star? Was she thinking that Grover would stand up on the table and play his reed pipes while Connor flicks the light switch on and off, probably traumatizing the whole group for the rest of our lives? Or was she going to give him a electric guitar to play that will make everyone go def? The possibilities were endless.

She noticed our questioning looks and rolled her eyes.

"I got a karaoke machine in the other room, remember?" _Nope._ "We can have Grover sing a little song for us." She said. I could just see flames burning in her eyes. I was guessing this was her way of getting back at Grover.

"Hey! I didn't take dare, so I don't have to do it." He said, grinning. Damn it, he's right. I was hoping to see Grover sing to us. (Insert sad smiley face)

"This game sucks anyways, lets just sing some karaoke instead." Clarisse said, which so wasn't fair, she didn't even get a dare.

"Well Clarisse, as we see how excited you are to sing some karaoke, we will give you the honors to sing, after Grover of course." Connor said, winking at Grover, making Grover whimper.

Clarisse glared at Connor. "Or not." Connor said, cowering behind Grover.

"Well, lets get started, because I don't want to play this stupid game anymore." Thalia said. Beside her I saw Nico looking dreamily at Thalia. He noticed that I caught him staring and blushed. I looked at Thalia to try to see what Nico was so obsessed about. She was having an argument with Connor about what he was thinking of when he said that they should play Truth or Dare_(Surprise, surprise)_ and had a bit of spit hanging down from her mouth. Charming.

We all got up and headed to the told to be Karaoke room.

~_**~~~~~~~~ In The…Um…Karaoke Room? ~~~~~~~~**_

Remember when Annabeth said Karaoke Room? Yeah, well she lied. This _"room"_ was big enough to have a real concert in. It looked awesome, and the Karaoke machine was just beside the stage. There were chairs lined up perfectly and there were speakers all around the room.

Personally, I thought it might be a good idea to sing some karaoke. I could sing a romantic song for Annabeth. I bet she would appreciate it, you know, considering she doesn't die from the sound of my voice.

I was pulling together all the brain cells I had to come up with a plan to somehow "woo" Annabeth. Then I got the most AMAZING plan ever. "I wonder I the Apollo cabin still have those voice pills left" I thought. The voice pills make your voice sound a lot more awesome than you would normally, which for me would not be a cow being strangled, but only a cat being thrown against the wall. _"Better than nothing" _

We sat down in the front seats closest to the stage while Annabeth went to fix up the Karaoke machine. You might be wondering, _"How the hell would the machine work if there's no electricity?"_ Well, my young apprentice, it's fairly simple, it uses batteries. Yup...

When she was done she turned back to us.

Oh dear lords. She had her hair down. See, this is a very rare sight and to make it worse, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She looked amazing normally, but now she was just…flawless. I prayed to all gods that I wasn't drooling in front of everybody.

"Um, well, who starts?" I asked still staring at Annabeth, which probably looked strange. But I didn't give a damn. _"Watch out, we got a badass over here."_ I thought while chuckling at how stupid that sounded.

"Grover will start it, it's his dream job, right?" Nico said in a teasing voice. Who wants to bet he's gonna have karma bite him in the ass?

Let the games begin…again.

* * *

**I NEED IDEAS OF WHAT SONGS THEY SHOULD SING :) Don't make me choose them myself, otherwise it would be like, twinkle twinkle little starts or something :3**


	8. Ends With A Bang, Literally

**IMPORTANT**

**Hehe... whoops :3 I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while...okay an extremely LONG while. But that doesn't matter anymore, cause now I have been a good girl and updated this story for you :D I really mean it when I say I will update as soon as i can, so please just be patient. I NEEEEEED ideas cause i don't have a good imagination and lets face it I have an attention span of a goldfish. And THANKS for the 50 reviews :DDDDD it feels great that you really care about the story, so the more ideas, the more faster i will update :D FYI saying please update doesn't really help to much, just puts pressure. It's like saying: "Here's an octopus, now tell me the volume of the sun.":P It doesn't help :3 Instead give me ideas :D anything will help :) R&R**

* * *

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE FIRST!**

CHAPTER EIGHT

**Percy POV**

We all sat down and looked up to find Grover nearly crapping his pants. I guess that he doesn't really like to be in the spotlight. _"So much for his dreams of becoming a rock star"_ I thought to myself.

Grover went over to the karaoke machine and picked a song. The rest of us were just sitting there awkwardly, trying to strike up a conversation.

But with having Annabeth just, like, _sitting_ there beside me made me want to lean closer and smell her hair. _"Perce, you're not that weird yet, you do not go around smelling people's hair"_ I reminded myself. But I probably ended up doing that unconsciously anyway.

Oh well, I tried.

"Cmon, ya goat get this thing started already!" Clarisse screamed. The patience this girl has is amazing. It's literally gone like 52 seconds and she already looks like she's going to go crazy.

"I FOUND A SONG NOW" Grover screamed from the karaoke machine, making us all wince.

"WE ARE SERIOUSLY ONLY TWO METERS AWAY FROM YOU, WE CAN HEAR YOU IF YOU TALK NORMALLY" Thalia shouted back. We all chuckled to that comment.

Grover blushed and turned around. "Oh yeah, right" he said, noticing how close we are. He took the microphone and turned it on.

"Woooah, goat boy, you will literally kill us if you use that microphone, haven't you seen the size of those speakers?" Nico said rudely before Grover could start the music. Well he does have a point though, we are sitting close, besides, I've never heard Grover sing before, but I'm guessing that it's not that great. So if he used the microphone, I guessing there's a 98% chance that we would have to go to a mental hospital afterwards.

_**~~~23 attempts of trying to get the stupid karaoke machine to work later ~~~**_

"Well guys, I'm going to sing All Star by Smash Mouth." Grover stated. We all groaned. Not that the song was bad, just that this was the TWENTY THIRD time got to hear him say that. It was like he was TRYING to make us crown him to the next Captain Obvious.

The music started and he started to sing. And my gods, we were extremely surprised.

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_  
_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_  
_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb_  
_In a shape of an "L" on her forehead_

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming_  
_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_  
_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_  
_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

By now all of our jaws were just lying there on the floor, because he could actually… you know… _sing_. Just to make it clear our faces looked kind of like this O.o

_So much to do so much to see_  
_So what's wrong with taking the back streets_  
_You'll never know if you don't go_  
_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now you're an All Star, get your game on, go play_  
_Hey now you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid_  
_And all that glitters is gold_  
_Only shooting stars break the mold_

I could see that he was singing this to him self, just to get confidence, and my gods was it working well for him.

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder_  
_You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older_  
_But the meteor men beg to differ_  
_Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_  
_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin_  
_The water's getting warm so you might as well swim_  
_My world's on fire how about yours_  
_That's the way I like it and I never get bored_

_Hey now you're an All Star, get your game on, go play_  
_Hey now you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid_  
_And all that glitters is gold_  
_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_Hey now you're an All Star, get your game on, go play_  
_Hey now you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid_  
_And all that glitters is gold_  
_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas_  
_I need to get myself away from this place_  
_I said yep, what a concept_  
_I could use a little fuel myself_  
_And we could all use a little change_

This song really sounds like one of these "YOLO" songs. But just not one were you seemed like a complete douche, but were you learn that you have to take chances. _"Well aren't I quite the poet today."_ I mumbled to myself.

_Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming_  
_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_  
_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_  
_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_  
_So much to do, so much to see_  
_So what's wrong with taking the back streets_  
_You'll never know if you don't go_  
_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now you're an All Star, get your game on, go play_  
_Hey now you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid_  
_And all that glitters is gold_  
_Only shooting stars break the mold_  
_And all that glitters is gold_  
_Only shooting stars break the mold_

After the song ended it was complete silence. Not the awkward silence that this group is pretty much used to already, except the kind of shocked silence, were you want to say something but then you think you will ruin the moment, which I probably would so I just stayed quiet.

Then afterwards came the cheers and the _"BRAVO's"_ and the_ "GOAT MAN FTW's"_ I was proud of the G-man. He really could sing.

But that happiness soon came to an end when Grover decided to take the microphone, which he thought wasn't on and sang a high E-note just to show how pumped he was. The good thing about the song was that it didn't have too many high notes, because he couldn't really do them.

So when he sang, or shall I say screeched that high note on the microphone, well, I don't think you want to know what happened.

* * *

**WOOT I FINALLY UPDATED :D R&R and remember i love ideas :3 GOLDFISH, OUT**


	9. Satanic Cows Stalk Me

**Authors Note: Well I updated early :D Keep in mind that I only update when I feel like it, so I can't really keep a schedule :3 If you're wondering about Clarisses song, then please don't ask :3 I had no idea what I would put for her, so I just chose this song :D Next time is for ANNABETH :D so please suggest songs :3 you know what? if i don't get a single suggestion, i will make her sing twinkle little star. R&R and know that i LOVE ideas :D**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

**Percy POV**

So right now I'm running away from a pair of satanic cows to our cabin with a box of Apollo's voice pills. If you don't know what that is, it simply makes your voice not sound like crap. And I definitely need them.

Oh wait, I haven't told you what happened after … Grover's... _incident_. Well, to sum it all up, it was basically a giant shit-storm.

_**~~~~~~~**__Fla_shback~~~~~~~~

Nico was holding on to the Thalia to prevent flying into the wall and to shield her, but that didn't matter because she had already passed out.

Travis and Connor were screaming like little girls, going insane, running around the room, leaving Katie to just take care of herself. _"Travis is quite the boyfriend."_ I thought sarcastically.

Grover was still there on the stage having the time of his life, which made me want to kick him in the face.

Annabeth had decided to hang on to me and was holding on tight to my shirt with one hand, the other was placed above her ear, while her face was pressed into my chest.

Me, being in that situation, blushed, which was not really the appropriate thing to do at the time. I didn't even really care about the noise anymore, hell; I couldn't even hear it anymore. All my attention was on the blond that was holding onto me for dear life. I put my arms around her protectively and shut my eyes tight.

Clarisse, being the most macho of us all, pushed herself all the way to the speakers and turned off all of them. That was one of the bravest, amazing thing she had ever done. "_I will remember to thank her after I'm done roundhouse- kicking Grover in the face."_ I thought to myself.

Sadly enough she passed out right afterwards. Oh well.

I then noticed the consequences of not covering my ears. I stood up and started wobbling around the whole place. (AFTER Annabeth let go of me, dear gods, I wasn't dragging her around with me -.-) After that I just blacked out.

I woke up outside the Apollo cabin, which was weird. _"I can't believe I managed to wobble myself all the way to here."_ I thought to myself. I felt proud of myself, but then I asked myself what I really should be thinking about: "What the hell am I doing here?"

I stood up, still dizzy, and started heading back to the cabin, but then I remembered something. I should go get some of those pills from the Apollo cabin. I went to the door but noticed that no one was there.

I picked the lock (yes, I learned that from Travis) and went in.

**Katie POV**

I was still recovering from that stupid incident, while I was looking for Travis. I finally found him hiding in the closet. When I found him, he smiled stupidly at me and got out.

"Well thanks for helping me you idiot, I barley survived that!" I said sarcastically.

"…So you're ok?" Travis asked stupidly while smiling innocently. I glared at him. "Or not…" he whimpered.

"Lets just get back to the Karaoke room, ok?" I sighed. Travis followed me like a little puppy dog back. I was angry with him, but still, he is a Stoll brother, its not like his brother did anything more impressive.

When we got back, Grover was sitting there looking guilty. He was trying helping Clarisse get the colour back to her face, but she was still knocked out cold. I felt bad for him somehow, I mean, knocking out nearly half of the group must be quite hard for him to get over.

Nico was using another way on Thalia to get her to wake up. And by another way I mean he was screaming "WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!" in her face. I bet that when Thalia wakes up she will punch him in the face.

Annabeth was testing her hearing ability, while having a light blush on her face. Thats weird... but I will ask her about that later.

Percy went wobbling off somewhere, so I have absolutely no idea where he is. He will probably be back soon. Or at least I hope so.

After a while, when everyone was back to normal, we gathered around and started talking.

"Well, after that MINOR incident, we can get back to our little game." Annabeth said, staring at Grover, making he look down.

"It's OK, just don't do it again, or I will have to kill you." I said somewhat seriously to him.

"Yeah, sorry about that guys." He said sheepishly.

"Well, who's next?" Connor said, looking a bit scared. Who can blame him? I mean we barely survived the last turn.

"Well, dear brother, I have a memory that a certain Clarisse is supposed to sing." Travis said, smiling mischievously at Clarisse.

Clarisse was about to pounce on Travis, but Percy came in sprinting, completely covered in sweat.

**Percy POV**

"Where have you been?" Katie asked.

Crap. Well I couldn't say that I wobbled my way to the Apollo cabin, broke in, took voice pills, triggered a trap and had satanic cows chase after me all the way back to the cabin. Well obviously I had to lie. _"What they don't know can't hurt them."_ I thought smoothly.

"Nowhere, just woke up by the cafeteria, and ran back." I said smoothly, which was surprising.

I smirked a bit, but then I saw a satanic cow by the window staring right at me all like _"I will eat you"_ and that smirk turned into a whimper.

"So that's why you look like you just ran a marathon?" Connor asked.

"Yes…" I answered, trying not to make a big deal out of it. I know they didn't believe me but I guess they just didn't care enough to ask.

"So whose turn is it again?" I asked.

"It's Clarisse's turn." Annabeth said, challenging Clarisse to say against.

"Fine, I'll go princess, but only if you go after me." Clarisse said, smirking.

"She agrees, now get up there." Travis said, without letting Annabeth answer. She glared for a while at Travis, but then just nodded dejectedly.

After the incident, I haven't really talked with Annabeth, but I seriously can't wait to hear her sing. My plan is if she sings badly, and everyone says she sucks, and then I can be all heroes like and say she's amazing. I smiled at how awesome my plan is. I know I can win her over, just got to think trough it. _"Am I talking to myself?"_ I thought stupidly.

Clarisse got up on stage and picked a song. We all cheered and she flipped the bird at us. _"Mrs. Sunshine strikes again."_ I thought sarcastically.

"I'm going to sing F*** you by Cee Lo Green." She said. As I said, Mrs. Sunshine. I have no idea why she is picking this song **(Literally, no idea)** but I guess it's ok.

"Change it at least to forget you." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, wittle Twavis can't handle cuss words." Connor said in a baby voice, pinching Travis's cheek. We all laughed at that comment.

"Fine." Clarisse said, rolling her eyes.

The music started and she started singing.

_I see you driving 'round town_  
_with the guy I love and I'm like_  
_Forget you_  
_Oo, oo, ooo_

_I guess the change in my pocket_  
_wasn't enough I'm like_  
_Forget you_  
_and forget him too_

Well, I was expecting much worse, but she wasn't as surprising as Grover.

_I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_  
_Ha, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)_  
_And although there's pain in my chest_  
_I still wish you the best with and a_  
_Forget you!_  
_Oo, oo, ooo_

_Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari_  
_but that don't mean I can't get you there_  
_I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more Atari_  
_But the way you play your game ain't fair_

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you_  
_(oh shh he's a gold digger)_  
_Well_  
_(just thought you should know)_  
_Ooooooh_  
_Well I've got some news for you_  
_Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend_

_I see you driving 'round town_  
_with the guy I love and I'm like_  
_Forget you_  
_Oo, oo, ooo_  
_I guess the change in my pocket_  
_and I'm like_  
_Forget you_  
_And forget him too_  
_I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_  
_Ha, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)_  
_And although there's pain in my chest_  
_I still wish you the best with and uh.._  
_Forget you_  
_Oo, oo, ooo_

_now I know, that I had to borrow,_  
_Beg and steal and lie and cheat-a._  
_Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya._  
_'Cause being in love with yo ow ain't cheap._

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you_  
_(oh shhh he's a gold digger)_  
_Well_  
_(just thought you should know nii)_  
_Ooooooh_  
_I've got some news for you_  
_Ooh! I really hate yo A right now_

_I see you driving 'round town_  
_With the guy I love and I'm like,_  
_forget you,_  
_Oo, oo, ooo_  
_I guess the change in my pocket_  
_Wasn't enough I'm like,_  
_Forget you,_  
_And forget her too!_  
_I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_  
_Ha, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)_  
_And although there's pain in my chest_  
_I still wish you the best with and uh.._  
_Forget you!_  
_Oo, oo, ooo_

_now baby, baby, baby, why'd you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?_  
_(So bad, so bad, so bad)_  
_I tried to tell my mamma but she told me_  
_this is one for your dad"_  
_(your dad, your dad, your dad)_  
_Uh! Whyyy? Uh! Whyyy? Uh!_  
_Whyyy lady? Oh! I love you! Oh!_  
_I still love you! Oooh_

Wow, this is a long song, I'm surprised she didn't fall asleep during the song.

_I see you driving 'round town_  
_With the guy I love_  
_forget you,_  
_Oo, oo, ooo_  
_I guess the change in my pocket_  
_Wasn't enough I'm like,_  
_Forget you,_  
_And forget him too!_  
_I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_  
_Ha, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)_  
_And although there's pain in my chest_  
_I still wish you the best with and uh.._  
_Forget you!_  
_Oo, oo, ooo_

We all cheered and everything, but I know everyone was mostly looking forward to Annabeth singing. I've heard that she's good at that, but you can never be sure.

"Well great job Clarisse, but now, _its Annabeth's turn._" Katie said mischievously.

* * *

**Will update sometime soon hopefully :3 It's Annabeth's turn next time, so remember, ideas will be appreciated :D Goldfish, out. **


	10. The Perfect Woman?

**Authors Note: Hey guys :D I got many suggestions and seriously i couldn't be more happy. Sadly enough, I had to choose which ones that I would use, but know that i appreciate every single suggestion :) I'm glad that you are enjoying the stories :3 R&R**

**Song suggestion: forever in the shadows 16  
**

**Dancing suggestion: atlanta8201 **

**I loved your idea atlanta, so I'm giving you full credit :) i changed it a bit, but i hope that doesn't matter :D ENJOY **

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

**Percy POV**

It's finally going to be Annabeths turn. I finally get to try my plan and be the hero of the day. I finally get to "woo" her, unless, you know, I fail. Which will probably happen, so I'm trying to not get too worked up. She will probably just call me weird and judo-throw me out the window. _"OR, she will finally admit her undying love for me, and we will ride out together in the sunset."_ I thought dreamily. Then I saw the annoyed look on her face. Well that dream ended quickly.

Clarisse climbed off the stage and approached us. For the first time in my life, I will admit I thought she was amazing at singing. And I thought the Ares kids only talent was to sharpen swords and make newcomers piss their pants the first time they hear their bloody battle cries.

"So Annie, get up there and sing your ass off." Thalia said enthusiastically. For some reason she has been the most excited to get her to sing. Maybe she had heard Annabeth sing sometime and want to be A) a good friend and let her show her talents, or B) be a horrible friend and make her get embarrassed in front of the whole group. Either one is possible.

"Can I get a little time to prepare?" Annabeth asked. We all nodded and she let herself out.

"So…" Grover said, stretching out the awkwardness. "What should we do?"

"Well we could talk about our feelings, and OH we could play spin the bottle…" Nico said getting all enthusiastic. It's such a shame that Clarisse pushed him off the chair and sat on him to get him to shut up. Actually, she was doing us a huge favour.

"OR we can start planning who will sing after Annabeth." Katie said, looking at Nico who just smiled stupidly back. We all agreed and started to argue over who would sing. But I can tell you this. We weren't getting ANYWHERE.

Apparently Katie wanted Travis to sing a song for her, but I doubt that will happen any time this century. Nico was still suffocating under Clarisse, so nothing really to say there. But I, Grover and Clarisse where all pushing Connor into singing. I've heard that his voice is **"ERMAGERD SUPER CUTE AND ADDORABLE"** according to some of the girls. What? Don't judge me, I'm just curious.

**_~~~~~~~Fifteen more minutes of convincing Connor~~~~~~_**

Finally we came to the point where we managed to convince Connor. That may or may not have included multiple death threats and punches to the face.

"Fine, I will do it!" Connor said snapping at us. We all let out a nice, satisfied sigh._ "Finally"_ I thought to myself happily. I felt a pang of relief that I didn't have to sing yet.

"Under one circumstance." Connor continued. _"Well it was nice while it lasted."_ I thought sadly.

"Percy and Annabeth will have to dance together to my song." Connor said mischievously. I was seriously having a heart attack right there. I might as well laid down on the floor right there and flopped around, and let out all the feelings that were bubbling up. _"At least Annabeth isn't here right now, then there would have to be a completely new word for that. Maybe "kill me now". Yeah, that would be quite a good word to express what I'm feeling."_

"WHAT!?" I screamed, flailing my arms around like a monkey having a seizure.

"YOU AND ANNABETH WILL DANCE TOGETHER TO HIS SONG!" Grover said, imitating my awesome monkey moves. That bastard.

"But…but… " I couldn't come up with the words to say. I have already danced with her once, and I bet that if you'd ask her, she wouldn't say she was having the time of her life. My dance skills aren't as amazing as you'd believe.

"Okay, now that we have decided that, lets move on." Clarisse said getting bored.

"You know what else that can move on? YOUR ASS!" Nico said, still being trapped under Clarisse. I feel bad that I haven't even noticed him.

Clarisse got up and Nico jumped up and went to hide behind Thalia.

"So…how long will it take for Annabeth?" Katie asked. We all started glancing around, wondering where the hell she could be for so long.

"You guys do know that she probably just run away…" Connor said. We all looked at each other with a look of horror.

"She ain't getting away that easy." Katie said, with a determined look on her face. She spurted towards the door, and while she opened the door, she accidentally bumped into Annabeth… extremely hard. Crap.

"Oof, that's gotta hurt." Nico said wincing. We all gave a silent prayer to let Nico not get murdered by Annabeth.

We all went to Annabeths aid, well, mostly Katie because she was the closest and …well… we are all very lazy. But at least she got back on her feet and came towards us.

"So, lets start?" Annabeth asked, not giving us any time to ask her where she had been.

I can't believe how confident she looks, I mean, I would literally be having a stroke right now if it was me. That is one of the things I admire of her.

**But what Percy didn't know was that Annabeth was actually just thinking _"shitshitshitshitshit"_.**

She got on the stage, looking as amazing as ever, this time with the microphone placed WAAAY back in the room.

She gave me look as if to tell me _"Listen you idiot"_.

"I'm going to sing 22 by Taylor Swift" she said with confidence. The guitars started playing.

_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_  
_and make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh_  
_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_  
_To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh_

OH. MY. GOD. Could this woman be more perfect?! She sounded amazing, and that it self is underestimating her. She started dancing around a bit, as if she had already become comfortable on the stage. And the song was PERFECT, but I was a little worried about her saying fall in love with strangers…

_Yeeeah_

_We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time_  
_It's miserable and magical oh yeah_  
_Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh_

_I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22_  
_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_  
_You don't know about me but I bet you want to_  
_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22_

_She kept gazing at me every once in a while, as if the song was meant for me. Not like I'd have anything against that. I wouldn't mind being 22 just for a night and go crazy with her… NOT in the weird, disgusting way like that just sounded._

_It seems like one of those nights_  
_this place is too crowded too many cool kids_  
_it seems like one of those nights_  
_We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping_

_Yeaaaah_

_We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way_  
_It's miserable and magical oh yeah_  
_Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh_

_I don't know about you but im feeling 22_  
_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_  
_You don't know about me but I bet you want to_  
_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22_

_I don't know about you, 22, 22_

_It feels like one of those nights_  
_We ditch the whole scene_  
_It feels like one of those nights_  
_We won't be sleeping_  
_It feels like one of those nights_  
_You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you_

_I don't know about you but im feeling 22_  
_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_  
_You don't know about me but I bet you want to_  
_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22_

Now she was staring at me while singing the song, while I was looking stupidly back at her.

Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah

_It feels like one of those nights_  
_We ditch the whole scene_  
_It feels like one of those nights_  
_We won't be sleeping_  
_It feels like one of those nights_  
_You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you_

The music stopped, and everything went silent. It's like the whole world just decided to stop breathing for a second. I had this feeling that she was trying to connect with me, but I just can't help but feel unsure. **Surprised?**

Then everybody started screaming and chanting ANNABETH! ANNABETH! And I was the one that was probably the loudest. I just kept staring at her, not wanting to break the eye contact. I couldn't help but smile to myself. It was like the song was made for her… actually, it's like someone just copied and pasted Taylor Swift onto our stage. _"Well that's a strange thought…"_ I thought to myself, getting worried about my mental health.

I went up to her and gave her a big hug, and surprisingly, she returned the favor. I took in a good whiff of her hair and I swear it was like smelling everything good in this world. We just stayed there silently, hugging each other like the world depended on it.

Then we started to take in our surroundings and noticed that there was a whole room full of teenagers staring at us. We broke away awkwardly, not daring to look at each other.

"That was, um… Great Wise Girl" I said, smiling a bit.

"Thanks." She answered, getting redder by the minute. I must say she looked like a cute tomato, different from me, which looks like a big pile of red garbage when I blush.

"Well, it's my turn." Connor said, winking at me.

Oh gods… I will have to ask Annabeth to dance with me.

* * *

**OOOOO they will dance ;) As usual please I NEED ideas :3 This chapter was more about the fluff than humour. Hope you enjoyed :D Goldfish, out.**


	11. So Close

**Authors Note: SowwySowwySowwy. I'm again late :( but i was in Rome for one week, so i didn't really have the chance to write. And the rest was just me being lazy... But i present you an EXTRA long chapter :D This is all for fluff, no humour. Mostly Thalico, not so much Percabeth here. Muahaha, bet you thought it would be percabeth finally ;) don't worry, i just like teasing you guys, it'll soon happen :D enjoy and R&R**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

**Percy POV**

_"Ohgodsohgodsohgods"_ was all that went through my mind. Not only would I have to ask Annabeth to SLOW dance with me, but also I would probably ruin our friendship by accidentally saying that I love her._ "Wait… LOVE?!"_ I thought having a mini heart attack. _"Nonononono. This can't be happening."_ I thought to myself, panicking.

Sadly enough, I was right. I, Percy Jackson, was _falling_ for Wise Girl.

Connor was going through all of the choices of songs, wondering which one would make us feel most awkward. I was hoping that he would spare me some dignity whatsoever, but he's a Hermes kid. What were the chances?

"Well Connor, what song are you going to sing?" Annabeth asked, completely oblivious that she was going to have to dance with me. Or so I was hoping... what if she said no? What if she'd just laugh in my face and tease me about it in the future? _"Why am I asking myself this? It's not like it's helping me at all."_ I thought to myself, knocking some sense into me.

Now, back to reality.

"I don't know, probably something…romantic." He said looking at me while grinning like a maniac. I blushed and looked away, while Annabeth was looking at me weirdly. Can't say I'm surprised.

For what she knows, she might think that I had a crush on Connor and that he'd be singing the song for me. _"HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA oh my god."_ I thought, smiling. The thought of it brightened up my day a bit.

"Well, any day now." Annabeth said, getting impatient. "Not like it's so important."

Man she has no idea. I'm actually feeling kind of jealous of her. Here I am nearly pissing my pants, and she is just taking it easy. The resentment is almighty.

"Take it easy girl, I'll choose whatever I feel like choosin." Connor said, snapping his fingers in a 'Z' formation. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him, and so did the rest of the group.

"Okay, well I'm going to go sleep, wake me up when you are done…_or not_." Clarisse muttered the last part. She lifted her feet and placed them on my chair **(Yay)** and leaned back.

I leaned into Nico and whispered into his ear: "Dude, I gotta get Annabeth to leave somehow, I need to talk to the others without her here." He looked at me weirdly, but shrugged.

"No worries man, I got this." Nico whispered back.

To be honest, I was scared. Every single time Nico said _'I got this',_ it either ends up in exploding white boards, or chickens flying away with Grover tied to them. How he got the chickens to fly was a mystery to me. But that's not the point. The point is I don't want to have Annabeth flying away with chickens attached to her.

He got up and went over to Annabeth, but they were still in hearing range, so if he did something stupid, I would smoothly swoop in and push him aside.

"Annabeth!" He screamed, getting her attention. "I just saw someone steal the book of rules! He ran that way!" He said pointing towards the door, urging her to go after them.

"Ha, don't worry, I've got a spare." She said. "And I hid that one well. Gods forbid that someone steals our rules."

"Yeah… Gods forbid." Nico said surprised. I mentally facepalmed. _"How could she have a spare?"_ I woman's crazy, and that's what i love about her.

"So don't worry, I don't need to go anywhere." Annabeth said sitting down.

"But, but… BOOKS! Free Greek books about… _about_… ARCHITECTURE!" Nico screamed, this time getting her attention.

"What? Where!" She asked. Nico pointed outside, towards the big house.

"Hurry! They might run out!" Nico said. I almost burst out laughing. If Annabeth actually believed that free Greek architecture books would run out, she's insane.

But that didn't stop her from running out.

"Wow…that went better then I thought." Nico said, looking as surprised as me.

"Oh well, we got rid of her." I said, ignoring the fact that Nico will get punched for the false alarm.

That's when I noticed that the rest of the room was staring at us like we have gone crazy. And they are probably right.

"So…what the hell was that?" Thalia asked calmly.

"Doesn't matter. I had to talk to you guys without her here." I told them. "I… I can't do this. At least not if we're the only ones dancing."

"Don't worry Perce, I got it all under control." Connor said without a doubt in his voice.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Trust me."

And that was all he said before finding the song he was looking for. My gods it really did take long for him. His eyes brightened up and he smiled at me.

And just then, Annabeth came in, giving an evil eye at Nico.

"So, where was that imaginary free book giveaway Nico?" Annabeth asked with venom in her words.

Instead of answering Nico scooted distinctively away from the window. I guess he didn't want to get thrown out again. Smart.

But before Annabeth could kill Nico, Connor announced that he found the song. That distracted Annabeth enough for Nico to go hide.

Connor whispered something to Travis, and he nodded.

"Everyone, form a circle in the room!" Travis shouted.

We all did as he told and we were now in the form of a rectangle. Close enough.

"This is going to go a bit different then before." Connor said in a game show host voice. "You guys are going to have to pick someone to dance with. No exceptions."

I looked surprised toward Connor. I really didn't suspect this.

**Nico POV**

Wait, WHAT?! Why do we have to dance? I thought that Percy would dance and we'd be allowed to laugh and make fun of him. _"Karma really does suck."_ i thought

"What if we object?" I asked.

"You won't"

"But what if we-"

"NO MORE QUESTIONS!" Connor said, getting annoyed, but still using his host-voice.

"Let me start this off." Travis said. He walked up to Katie.

"Dance with me?" Travis asked. Katie looked around nervously, but shrugged. Connor was looking at us like _'your turn'._

I looked nervously at Thalia. I saw that she was staring at me, but she turned away fast and started to blush. Oh gods.

**Percy POV (sorry for jumping all the time)**

I was finally going to do this. My mind was going on overdrive. Every single thought was '_OHMYGODOHMYGOD'._ But now I'm going to pull myself together.

I went up to Annabeth and offered my hand.

"Dance with me?" I piped. Every single little possibility was running through my head right now, and 90% of all of them where negative.

But she always had her ways of surprising me. She took my hand and smiled right at me, even though she was having a light blush on her cheeks. The smile that has been running through my head for five years.

The smile that would always make my day.

Nico on the other hand was not being as brave as me. He kept protesting. That idiot, he didn't even notice that Thalia was having a bit of sadness in her eyes. Don't worry I will slap him afterwards.

**_~~~~~~~ 10 minutes of Nico protesting ~~~~~~_**

"I can't dance!" Nico protested

"I don't care!" Connor said pissed off.

"Why?!" Nico asked.

Connor inhaled deeply, and calmed himself. "Dance with her, you _jackass_." He said in his host-voice. He made it clear that he didn't have a choice.

To make it even clearer, Travis pushed him towards Thalia, so I guess that it was official. They unsmoothly untangled themselves and blushed.

And that left Clarisse and Grover. We were staring at them. I guess that Clarisse got the hint.

"Look guys, how can I dance with him if he's unconscious?" Clarisse asked. We all looked confused.

"Wait, I'm not-" Clarisse knocked Grover out before he even could finish his sentence. _Ouch_

"See?" Clarisse asked, challenging us to say otherwise. We all shrugged and moved on.

**Nico POV**

"Well what song are you gonna sing?" I asked.

"Fall, by Justin Bieber." Connor answered. **(Sorry for all of the Bieber haters, but this one fit so well)**

"GAY!" Clarisse shouted out. Connor rolled his eyes.

The guitars started playing.

_Whoa, ooh_  
_Well, let me tell you a story_  
_About a girl and a boy_  
_He fell in love with his best friend_  
_When she's around, he feels nothing but joy_  
_But she was already broken, and it made her blind_  
_But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right_

That was true, Luke never did treat her right. I would never, ever do anything like that to her. She was special.

_Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?_  
_You're the smile on my face_  
_And I ain't going nowhere_  
_I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile_  
_I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while_

I looked right at her.

_What's gonna make you fall in love?_  
_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_  
_Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love_  
_But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_  
_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

It was like the words were meant for only us. I'll try my best to let her fall. And I sure as hell would catch her.

_Well, I can tell you're afraid of what this might do_  
_Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose_  
_Well, I don't wanna lose it either_  
_I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe, so take my hand_

_Well, did you know you're an angel who forgot how to fly?_  
_Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry_  
_Cause I know that a piece of you's gone_  
_Every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on_  
_And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I figure out_

_What's gonna make you fall in love?_  
_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_  
_Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love_  
_But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_  
_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_I will catch you if you fall_  
_I will catch you if you fall_  
_I will catch you if you fall_

_But if you spread your wings_  
_You can fly away with me_  
_But you can't fly unless you let your..._  
_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

And during the chorus, I went for it. I made a move. I kissed her.

_what's gonna make you fall in love?_  
_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_  
_Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love_  
_But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_  
_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall,_

I noticed that she was kissing back, and my brain just couldn't function normally anymore.

_So fall in love (in love)_  
_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_  
_Don't have to be scared at all (don't have to be scared, don't have to be scared at all), oh, my love_  
_But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_  
_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_I will catch you if you fall_  
_I will catch you if you fall_  
_I will catch you if you fall_

_If you spread your wings_  
_You can fly away with me_  
_But you can't fly unless you let your... let yourself fall_

At the end of the song, we stopped, and I looked straight at her. I didn't even care that the whole room was looking. Actually, I didn't even know they where looking, but Percy told me later on.

The only words that I could get out of me were: "Wow." _"Real charming, eh?" _

I was completely lost in her, and cheesily enough, I didn't want to be found.

**Percy POV**

I was SO close. But it just had to happen. Oh, you don't know what happened? Well let me fill you in. I was only a few inches away from Annabeths face, and I finally got the courage. Until, her eyes got wide. I looked at were she was looking, and I saw Thalia and Nico kissing. I was in complete shock. Everyone else stopped dancing and we stared right at them. I guess the whole world could've exploded, and they wouldn't have noticed. I was actually tempted to scribble: "I'm a large platypus" on Nicos back, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. I was SO close to kissing Annabeth, but I guess Nico beat me to it. "THALIA, not Annabeth" I corrected immediately

"Perce, your turn." Connor decided immediately. _"Like I don't have enough stuff to worry about."_ I thought bitterly.

Now. I will make Annabeth mine.

* * *

**So... what do you think? Good? I'm sorry for not updating, but next chapter will be one step closer to Percabeth :D Leave a review for ideas and so on :) Goldfish, out ;)**


	12. The Grand Finale

**Authors Note: So this is the Grand Finale :) I'm so excited to see what you guys think about this. This chapter is extra long, and I put a whole lot of thought into this. This doesn't have that much humor, but now it's all about the fluff. The two people that i chose the perfect songs from are cookielover8201 and Percabethlvrknowsall :D I'd also like to give a shout out to for being my first review :) Thank you to y'all for being so supportive. Hope you enjoy and R&R :D**

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

**Percy POV**

I was thinking of all the different possibilities of getting Annabeth. I could sing to her, but the fact that she'd be to busy cringing at my voice wouldn't really give off such a romantic vibe. I could always just kiss her and see how she responds. If she kisses back, great! If she pulls away, slaps me, and roundhouse kicks me to the face, she probably doesn't feel the way I do.

When I was thinking of all this depressing stuff, I completely forgot where I was. I was literally standing there with my arm around Annabeth, while staring at the new couple.

I was thinking about taking my arm away, but the fact that she didn't seem to care less about it, I let it be. We were anyway both in the perfect length for each other; she was a bit shorter than me **(took its time, but finally I am taller)** so it was very comfortable to hold her in my arms.

After the very awkward silence, Nico finally noticed that every single person in the room was staring at them with their mouths open like a bunch of overgrown fish.

He and Thalia slowly backed away from each other and blushed a deep shade of red.

"So…" Nico started. I felt like that word is the most used word during this game.

"Yeah… lets just move on." Annabeth said, trying to get the attention off of Thalia who looked like she was going to kill us all if we didn't stop staring at her like O.O.

"Well I guess Connor made it clear that Percy's next." Clarisse said with a smirk. I glared at her but she just looked back at me innocently.

"Okay, but if you take as long as Connor to choose the song, I'm going to make sure you won't leave this room alive" Annabeth said glaring at me with those beautiful grey eyes.

_"She says she wants to kill me, I compliment her. Quite the irony."_ I thought. But I guess I've got to get used to it. If we ever will get together, if I buy flowers to her or something, I bet she will throw them in my face and say that I'm too cheesy. That's one of the weird things I love about her.

"Can I just take a little pause before, I'm a bit overwhelmed from what that just happened." I said, trying to come up with an excuse to buy me some more time think.

Annabeth didn't look too happy about it, but she just shrugged and went to sit down in one of the chairs, sadly, leaving an open space of air in my arms.

I went over to Connor who was on the stage doing… nothing I guess.

"Gonna sing to the misses? Well, mon ami, I got you covered." Connor said winking. I rolled my eyes at Connor speaking French. He had the strangest accent ever. It was almost like he was speaking French in a Jamaican accent, if that's even possible.

"Yes, I was thinking about it." I said, kind of shy. I mean guys never. NEVER. Talk about their feelings to each other.

"You really like her, ey?" Connors said, getting that kind sparkle in his eyes, like he really wanted to help me get her. Great. We might as well plan a tea party and eat delicate French cookies.

"Dude seriously?" I answered. He then noticed that he was getting a bit girly, so to cover it up he just cleared his throat and started talking in a deeper voice.

"Yeah, man, like dude, um… Just get that chick to be yours and we will go out and… drink some beer or something, you know, like real men do." Connor rambled flexing his so-called muscles.

"Never speak of this again?" I whispered. He nodded his head.

Just then Grover started to wake up.

"Where…where am I…what happened?" Grover said, his eyes half open while looking around as if he just got sent from another planet.

"Clarisse." Is all I had to answer. He understood directly and started wobbling his way over to us. He sat down on a chair to keep from face planting on the floor.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Grover asked. I looked at Connor and I started stuttering.

"We? What? No… I don't know…" I said, making so much sense.

"Annabeth?" Grover asked Connor, looking at him with a knowing look. Connor just nodded his head. Way to throw me under the buss.

"How could you possibly know that?" I said confused.

"Dude, I know you. The only time you start to stutter is when we talk about Annabeth."

"Not true!"

"Remember that time when we started talking about who is pretty, and I said Annabeth was pretty for a daughter of Athena? Yeah you started stuttering like hell, all like…" Grover started. I clamped my hand over Grover mouth indicating that I understood.

"Fine. I like Annabeth."

"You like her?! Really? I DID NOT KNOW THAT! Connor said using his fake enthusiasm to tease me. I saw Travis look at me with a confused face, but Annabeth was luckily too far away to hear Connor.

"I don't think Annabeth heard you yet, can you please scream that a bit louder?" I said glaring at Connor. Grover sighed at how childish we are.

"All jokes aside, what are you planning on doing Perce?" He asked with a serious face.

"I'm going to sing my way through this."

Complete silence. It was like they were staring into my soul.

Then they started laughing their asses off. Like seriously I'm surprised that Annabeth couldn't hear us from over there. But I must admit I did sound like someone from high school musical. I actually don't even judge them for laughing at me.

**_~~~~~~~~ About 20 horribly uncomfortable minutes later~~~~~~_**

"Okay guys this is getting boring. You've laughed enough." I said, just lying on the floor doing nothing. They've been laughing for a while now and I was starting to get worried one of them will soon pass out.

They calmed down a bit.

"It was just something that slipped out of my mouth, I never meant to act like a Disney princess" I said getting annoyed.

"Oh okay Cinderella." Connor said, earning another round of laughs.

"You know what? Screw it. I'm singing right now!" I screamed, getting everybody's attention. I walked up to the stage and everyone started to sit down. Looking into Annabeths eyes made me regret my decision. _"Oh my gods she is RIGHT. THERE."_ I thought going into my little panic mode.

But now there was no time to change my decision. It was happening now.

I went to the karaoke machine and looked at the songs. _"Hey Juliet by LMNT, perfect!"_ I thought. I put it on and went to the front of the stage. The music started to play. I saw by the corner of my Annabeth laughing at how nervous I was. Who can blame her? I was standing there cowering by the corner of the stage with my hands in my pocket. I smiled. If I was going to do this right I am also going to need to have fun. Confidence grew out of nowhere.

_Hey Juliet_  
_Hey Juliet_

I was smiling like an idiot while I was singing. And surprisingly my voice sounded better than I thought it would. And apparently Annabeth was surprised too from the look on her face. "Hah, Seaweed Brain 1, Wise Girl 0." I thought.

_Hey I've been watching you,_  
_every little thing you do._  
_Every time I see you pass_  
_in my homeroom class,_  
_Makes my heart beat fast._

It sounded a bit stalker-ish, but I couldn't help but keep my eyes on her. While I sang I danced a bit. Not like straight on street dance quadruple back flips, just moving my feet to the rhythm.

_I've tried to page you twice,_  
_but I see you roll your eyes._  
_Wish I could make it real,_  
_But your lips are sealed._  
_That ain't no big deal._

I found it quite awesome that it pointed out that Annabeth rolls her eyes at me. I wasn't shy anymore, I was actually pointing at her whenever I sang you. She smiled at me and rolled her eyes **(yay).**

_Cause I know you really want me. (yeah)_  
_I hear your friends talk about me. (yeah)_  
_So why you trying to do without me. (yeah)_  
_When you got me,_  
_Where you want me._

I acted all goofy on stage. I kept doing these little gestures, and I can proudly admit that Annabeth is enjoying this. But I know deep down I'm literally pissing my pants.

_Hey Juliet_  
_I think you're fine._  
_You really blow my mind._  
_Maybe someday you and me can run away._  
_I just want you to know,_  
_I wanna be your Romeo._  
_Hey Juliet_  
_Hey Juliet_  
_H-h-h-hey Juliet_

Everything I sang was 100% truth. I'd run away with her any day, but only if she'd let me.

_Girl you got me on my knees,_  
_Beggin' please, baby please._

I went down on my knees and raised my eyebrow at her mischievously.

_Got my best DJ on the radio waves sayin',_  
_"Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?"_

I made my best DJ voice, but it came out in an Indian accent. Oh well, she laughed so I guess I'm good.

_Too far to turn around, (turn around)_  
_So I'm gonna stand my ground. (stand my ground)_  
_Gimme just a little bit of hope,_  
_A smile or a glance,_  
_Give me one more chance._

_Cause I know you really want me. (yeah)_  
_I hear your friends talk about me. (yeah)_  
_So why you tryin' to do without me. (yeah)_  
_When you got me,_  
_Where you want me._

_Hey Juliet._  
_I think you're fine,_  
_You really blow my mind._  
_Maybe(maybe)someday(someday),_  
_You and me can run away._  
_I just want you to know,_  
_I wanna be your Romeo._  
_Hey Juliet_  
_Hey hey Juliet_  
_Hey Juliet_  
_H-h-h-hey Juliet_

_I know you really want me._  
_I hear your friends talk about me._  
_So why you tryin' to do without me._  
_When you got me,_  
_Where you want me._

By now I was starting to walk down the stage and towards her. She looked extremely nervous, like she was backing away with every step I took.

_You don't have to say forever,_  
_For us to hang together,_  
_So_  
_Hear_  
_Me_  
_When I_  
_Say_  
_Hey(hey hey) Juliet_  
_Hey Juliet_  
_Hey Juliet_

I went down on my knees in front of her as I sang the high note, and surprisingly she didn't faint. I took her hand.

_I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine),_  
_You really blow my mind (blow my mind)._  
_Maybe (maybe) someday (someday),_  
_You and me can run away (run away)._  
_I just want you to know,_  
_I wanna be your Romeo._  
_Hey Juliet_  
_Hey hey Juliet_

I put my arm around her waist, leaning my forehead on her forehead. I was still singing though.

_Hey Juliet_  
_I think you're fine,_  
_You really blow my mind (blow my mind)._  
_Maybe (maybe) someday (someday),_  
_You and me can run away (run away)._  
_I just want you to know (want you to know),_  
_I wanna be your Romeo._  
_Hey Juliet_  
_Hey hey Juliet_  
_Hey Juliet_  
_Hey Juliet_  
_Hey hey Juliet_  
_Hey Juliet_  
_Hey Juliet_  
_Hey hey Juliet_  
_Hey Juliet_  
_Hey Juliet_

With the end of the song, we were about 2 inches away from each other. I started to lean in, but before our lips could touch, she pulled away. My heart sank when this happened and I backed away. She looked like she was just about to cry, and ran out of the door.

With Annabeth just leaving me behind, I felt like dying. Just lie down on the floor for a couple of hours and do nothing. To think about my broken heart, and to just think of what the hell I did wrong.

But still I stood there, emotionless.

"What… was that." I asked, staring stupidly at the now empty space. "I thought…" I was speechless.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing here?! Go after her!" Grover said while slapping me in the face, getting me out of my trance.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I think she gave me a pretty obvious answer that she doesn't want me." I said, glaring at him for slapping me.

"She's just afraid of love! She let Luke in and see where that got her." Thalia said screaming at me. I don't know why everyone was screaming at me, but apparently they thought I was the most oblivious human being in the world. I looked at her confused showing that I still didn't understand.

"You got to prove to her that she could trust you and let you in." Grover said, writing it out in black and white so that I could understand. Suddenly it hit me like a brick in the face. _"She was just afraid."_ I thought, letting it process through my brain.

Without a second to lose, I ran out of the room and grabbed a guitar on the way out. No one was supposed to know, but I could play the guitar. But right now I couldn't care less of what others thought. Only one thought was in my mind, and that thought was Annabeth.

I knew that there was only one place that Annabeth would be. Where she would go to just take it easy and think through things. Thalias tree.

It took me a while to get there, cause I was holding a guitar, and it was night so I kept stumbling on rocks that just felt like being mean to me. When I got there I saw Annabeth there, with her back laid against Thalias tree, with her view towards the world outside of camp. Her eyes where distant and glittering like silver orbs. The moon was up and everything was beautiful, like stuff you see on postcards.

She hadn't noticed me yet, so I took my guitar and started strumming the chords to the song. She looked back surprised and looked like she was going to take off, but then I started singing.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_  
_Tonight don't leave me alone._  
_Walk with me, come and walk with me,_  
_to the edge of all we've ever known._

She looked at me and I was staring right back at her. She sat back down and just stared at me with uncertain eyes.

_I can see you there with the city lights,_  
_Fourteenth floor, pale grey eyes._  
_I can breathe you in._  
_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_  
_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_  
_As our heads leaned in._

I sang with feelings, and poured out all of my emotions that I had been holding in for too long.

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below._  
_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

I just stood in front of her, singing my heart out. Trying to convince her that she shouldn't run, and trust me.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_  
_Tonight don't leave me alone._  
_She shows me everything she used to know,_  
_Picture frames and country roads,_  
_When the days were long and the world was small._

I thought of all of our adventures together as we grew up.

_She stood by as it fell apart,_  
_Separate rooms and broken hearts,_  
_But I won't be the one to let you go._

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

I started to get closer to her again, but this time I stayed my distance, making sure that she got her space. I sat down in front of her staring right into her eyes.

_Don't run away..._  
_And it's hard to love again,_  
_When the only way it's been,_  
_When the only love you knew,_  
_Just walked away..._  
_If it's something that you want,_  
_Darling you don't have to run,_  
_You don't have to go ..._

_Just stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below. (Don't let go)_  
_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,_  
_But in this moment all I know_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)_  
_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

I put down my guitar and sang the last line while getting closer.

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

And with that Annabeth jumped up and kissed me. Her hands had a good grip in my hair while my hands found their way to her waist. We kissed passionately for Zeus knows how long. But all I know is that now I have Annabeth. I had everything any demigod could dream of. We had gone through adventures together, We've beaten Kronos and now I have Annabeth. It was hard, but now I finally completed,

The Demigod Challenges.

* * *

**The last song is called Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**So this is the end of this story :( But no fear, I am planning to write more fanfiction. I want you guys to write suggestions, and I promise I will start a new one :) If you guys want me to write about something, I will try my best to, and no worries, I'm bringing my crappy humor with :D Love y'all :)**

**Goldfish, out.**


End file.
